Linhardt/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First kill * I... killed them. What have I done? The blood... Azure Moon Chapter 20: The Impregnable Fortress Vs Caspar * Caspar: Looks like we ended up on opposing sides, Linhardt! * Linhardt: Certainly seems that way. I could almost weep over how things turned out. Do you realize, Caspar, that this is the first time we've ever fought? * Caspar: Yeah, come to think of it. The first and probably the last! Paralogue: Legend of the Lake Vs The Immovable * Linhardt: We'll fight, but your form and mannerisms suggest that you may be... * The Immovable: If you want your wish to be granted, it is better that you fight me in ignorance. Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice *"I may sound terrible, but you won't notice when everyone else sings, too." Cooking * "I'll be most useful as a taste tester. The rest is all you, Professor. Oh I'm just kidding." * "You'll find it turns out best if you just follow the recipe until the food is done. Easy." Dining Hall * You know, sometimes I forget to eat. Does that ever happen to you, Professor?" * "This is my favorite. I am rather happy that you went out of your way to pick it, Professor." (Favorite dish) * "Should I be less picky about what I eat, or should we just find better food?" (Disliked dish) With Caspar No support: * Caspar: Yeah! it's eating time! Come on, let's dig in! * Linhardt: Caspar, do develop table manners. Begin by chewing with your mouth closed, especially when I'm around. Unknown support: * Linhardt: You never know if each meal together might be our last. I try to treasure these moments. * Caspar: I get what you're saying, but you shouldn't be so grim! Let's survive so we can keep eating together! With Marianne No support level: * Marianne: Um, I find it difficult to eat when you stare... * Linhardt: My apologies. You and the professor are both so fascinating... I simply cannot help myself. A support level: * Linhardt: Marianne, are you going to finish eating that? May I have it? For research... * Marianne: Please don't say such bizarre things in front of the professor... Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Huh? Your class? I can see the appeal, yes. However, I still have a lot of books I wish to read in this class. But talk to me again, okay?" Requirements Met * "Your class seems pretty...relaxed... My professor is so strict. So is the house leader. What do you say? I believe I'd enjoy being a member of your class." ** Accept: "Wonderful. I look forward to watching you close-up. Uh, that is to say, observing your teaching style. By the way, I'll need some time for naps. Two hours of class time should be sufficient." ** Decline to invite: "Well, do look me up should you change your mind. Perhaps I'll...go find somewhere comfortable to nap." Gifts *Favorite gift: "Well, this is simply delightful." *Liked gift: "I'll gladly take this." *Disliked gift: "Honestly? I don't want it." Lost Items * "Oh! Thank you. I gave up hope of ever finding it." * "That's not mine. Hmm... I wonder who it does belong to..." Tea Party Greeting *I am happy that you invited me, even though it interferes with my nap time..." *"Mmm, this tea is my favorite scent. So relaxing as to be downright sleep-inducing..." (favorite tea: Almyran Pine Needles, Angelica Tea) *"" (Five Star Tea) Voice lines * "Much appreciated." * "Hmm...Makes me sleepy..." * "Hmm." * "Hmm?" * "Agreed." * "Lovely!" * "Professor" * "I see." * "Warms me up." * "Ahahaha." * "Huh?" * "How's this?" * "You think?" * "Agreed." * "Eugh..." * "What!?" * "Smells good." Introducing Own Topic *"Being surrounded by all these Crest-bearers makes me want to better understand Crestology." *"Please wake me if I fall asleep. I don't wish to be a rude guest." *"I always feel as if I cannot keep up with other people. Everyone else seems to have a destination in mind." *"Crest versus nurture. Which causes a noble’s personality disorder? There’s a research project, eh?" *"If I don’t become a scholar then perhaps librarian is the job for me." *"They say the Crest’s power dwells in blood. So why does it have to be so disgusting?" *"We should explore ways to utilize the power of Relics and Crests for something other than combat." *"You are full of mysteries and yet offer no answers. How unfair." *"You bear the legendary Crest of Flames. You simply must allow me to study it -– please, Professor." Observe *"This hair band? Someone gave it to me, I think. Yet if that's the case, I've forgotten who." *"What's wrong? You look sleepy. Are you sleepy by any chance? Well, I am." End * "That was delicious. It feels good to relax. Well, I'm off to catch a nap..." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "What? Was I wrong somehow?" **Critique: "Failure. Hmm... I'm not used to that." **Console: "I suppose I must try harder next time." * Great: "Tell me, am I achieving anything yet?" * Great: "It is a long road to mastery." * Perfect: "Oh, I was right?" ** Praise: "How embarrassing. I'm not used to such praise." Goal Change * "If I must go to battle, it's best for me to study faith and be a Bishop. Playing a supporting role should keep me far away from the carnage. ( Goal Change) Group Tasks With Caspar * Caspar: All right! Come on, Linhardt, let's do this! * Linhardt: You've always got so much energy. Shall I leave everything to you? * Caspar: No way, I'm not falling for that again! We're doing this together! With Marianne * Linhardt: Me and Marianne? Well, this should save both time and effort. * Marianne: Time and... effort? What does that mean? * Linhardt: It lets me be close to you, right? Ah, I just realized how that sounds. Please, don't take it the wrong way. Stable Duty Weeding With Caspar * Caspar: Hah! These weeds don't stand a chance against me! * Linhardt: Please try not to pull up any flowers or shrubs by accident, Caspar. * Caspar: Come on! I can tell the difference between a flower and a weed! Like this one...actually, what is this one? Clearing Rubble Sky Watch Results With Marianne * Perfect ** Linhardt: Just as I thought... everything went smoothly. Having you around really helped things along. Thank you. ** Marianne: Yes, it appears that we were lucky. With Caspar * Perfect ** Linhardt: What an astounding result. Isn't that so, Professor? It's all down to Caspar of course. ** Caspar: Your honesty is usually annoying, but I don't mind it when you're complimenting me! * Good ** Caspar: There. Finally finished. We probably could've done better if you took this more seriously. ** Linhardt: No matter how serious I am, I simply cannot give that which I do not have...to give. Level Up *"I could've been sleeping this whole time." (0 to 2 stats up) *"It's simple logic." (3 stats up) *"I think I'm improving." (4 stats up) *"If only my research had such results." (5 stats up) *"I'm done now, right?" (Upon reaching Level 99) Post-Timeskip * "Was any of this worth it?" (0 to 2 stats up) * "I think I'm improving." (3 stats up) * "If only progress didn't require so much work." (4 stats up) * "Battle does have its benefits." (4 stats up) Skill Level Up New Skill * "It's starting to take shape." * "Not a total waste." * "How long will this take?" Post-Timeskip *"It's within my grasp." *"Can I use this off the battlefield?" *"There must be more to this." Skill Mastered *"Practice does make perfect." Post-Timeskip *"You can't be too skilled." Class Quotes Certification Exams * "I passed? Well done, me." (passed) * "Looks as if I failed. Huh." (failed) Post-Timeskip * "I passed? Well done, me." (passed) * "Looks as if I failed. Huh." (failed) Class Mastery *"Practice does make perfect." Post-Timeskip *"You can't be too skilled." Reclassing * Battle Quotes When Selected *"Hnngh, battle." (Full/High Health) *"I'd like to take it easy." (Medium HP) *"Perhaps I should retreat." (Low HP) Post-Timeskip * "...I'm awake." (Full/High Health) * "Dying would defeat the purpose." (Medium Health) * "...It's too late to run." (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Whoa." *"Too close." Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"I may as well win." *"I guess I have to." *"Let's get the this over with." *"Huh. An opening!" *"This dosen't hold my interest!" (Facing enemy student) *"May as well win this!" (Facing enemy student) *"Hmph, very well." (Facing enemy student) Post-Timeskip *"I'm doing this for the win." *"I’ll do what I have to!" *"I AM trying!" *"I’ll save my complaints!" *"I'm doing my best!" (Facing enemy student) *"I'm doing what I must!" (Facing enemy student) *"I may as well win!" (Facing enemy student) Gambit * "Let's catch them off-guard." * "I'll find their weakness." * "This might shake things up." * "Not the time to rest." Gambit Boost *"" Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"Huh... Victory." *"It must be awful, losing to me." *"I'd rather be napping." *"Can't get ahead of myself." *"And I didn't even enjoy it." *"I'd rather fight drowsiness." Post-Timeskip *"How exciting..." *"Whatever it takes..." *"I hate the sight of blood." *"Today I was lucky." Ally Defeats Enemy * "Take over for me?" * "Truly amazing." Post-Timeskip * "Your timing is spot-on." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Helpful." *"This over yet?" *"Very helpful." *"I need a nap." Post-Timeskip *"I owe you now." *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts